


Repopulation

by CoilingThoughts



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astrid and Hiccup are both 20., Barbed Penis, Breeding, Depends How You See It Really, Dom/sub, Dragon Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Egg Laying, F/M, Feminization, Gender or Sex Swap, Hiccup and Astrid Become Night Furies, Ignores HTTYD 3, Impregnation, Knotting, Large Cock, Loki cameo, M/M, Mpreg, Night Furies (How to Train Your Dragon), Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Sex Magic, Sex Pollen, Sex with Sentient Animals, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Transformation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoilingThoughts/pseuds/CoilingThoughts
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless go searching for a solution to the end of the Night Furies, and find one in the brew of a mysterious sorcerer - though not quite as they expected to.
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson/Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson/Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65
Collections: Toothcup for life





	Repopulation

**Author's Note:**

> Though not all the tags in this story are applicable as of yet, they will become so! I have this thing fully planned out, and fully intend to complete it properly.

The wind tousled Hiccup’s hair as he and Toothless came in for a landing on the lonely pinnacle of rock. The hut clung to it like a barnacle to a seashore boulder, seeming less a thing separate and more part of the island itself. As they’d circled around, the Viking had caught a glimpse of a narrow path which wound around the cliffs to the small beach, and the upturned hull of a boat there, but one slip…

Dragonflight was better.

Toothless’ paws sank into the sparse topsoil of the isle’s summit, while Hiccup unhooked his leg from the harness and swung himself off the dragon’s back. “Wait here a moment, bud,” he said, patting Toothless’ shoulder. “We don’t know whether or not they’ll be okay with dragons.”

The Night Fury gave a shuffling grumble, but acquiesced, pulling his wings around him to shield him from the wind. “Baby,” Hiccup teased, chuckling. The dragon’s inner flame would keep him plenty warm in a breeze like this - Frigga knew that Hiccup had used his friend for warmth on a cold night or two. 

Advancing on the hut itself, the Viking pulled off his flying-mask, conscious of how threatening it could look, and made sure that his sword wasn’t in any kind of threatening position. He brushed aside a hanging bundle of mistletoe outside the hut’s door and went to knock, only for the door to be pulled inwards, making him stumble. A dry cackle met him. 

“So, you must be the famous Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, yes?” said the hut’s inhabitant, a man or woman - Hiccup couldn’t tell - so old and bent and wrinkled they looked more like a twisted knot of tree-roots than a person. Even Gothi might look young next to this withered ghost, Hiccup thought to himself, if it weren’t for the shockingly red hair that sprouted from their head like the nest of a crow.

“Ah, yeah, that’s me,” he said. “I’m sorry to drop in - well, fly in, I guess - unannounced, but-”

“But you didn’t have a way to announce yourselves,” the figure said. “‘S plain to see. More important is, what do you and Toothless there want from me?”

Hiccup was momentarily put off by them knowing his name and that of his friend, but put it to the side - if they were any more clearly  _ volur _ , they would be chanting spells for greeting. “Well, we heard that you knew a lot about the Archipelago, and about dragons, and… well, Toothless is the only Night Fury we know of. We were hoping that you might know where we could find more - or even just point us in a direction.”

“Ah,” the  _ volva  _ said, their voice sighing like the wind through an ancient tree. “I know of no others of his kind.” Just as Hiccup’s heart began to sink, though, they continued. “Still, I don’t have wings, and you do. Maybe you’ll find something I haven’t heard of, out in the far west or somesuch. And that, I can help you with.” 

The bent figure shuffled deeper into the darkness of the hut, disappearing for a moment amongst stacks of a thousand different things - jars piled atop rickety chairs, bowls built into tottering towers, what looked like a bench set beside a fire-circle and besieged by clutter. The viking lingered in the doorway for a moment that seemed to stretch, his flight-suit tugged at by the wind, before the  _ volva  _ returned, carrying what seemed to be a small clay jar.

“Give this to your friend over there,” they said, a yellow, smiling tooth gleaming through what might be a beard, or might just be trailing hair. “It’ll see to it that he finds himself a ladyfriend or two to make some eggs with.” Another wheezing cackle, as if at some joke only they could appreciate. 

“So, this will help Toothless… sniff out other Night Furies?” Hiccup queried.

“More or less,” the  _ volva  _ said, pressing the jar into his hands. “Trust me, I’ve seen to it as stranger things have happened than this.”

“Thank you very much,” the viking said, more than a little confused at the  _ volva _ ’s words. As he was ushered out again, he remembered to offer some thanks. “Um, we have some fish and other things to give you in exchange- Ow!” The magician had just slammed the door in his face - literally. “I’ll take that as a no, then,” Hiccup muttered to himself, nursing his bruised nose as he wandered back to Toothless. 

The dragon was sitting up, clearly having been watching the happenings at the hut intently. As Hiccup approached, he scooted forwards and licked over the viking’s face. 

“Hey-hey! Bud, that hurts!” he protested, but only nominally. He knew that Toothless was trying to help. “Well, looks like we got something here,” he said, holding the little jar up for Toothless to examine. The dragon sniffed at the lid cautiously, then nosed against it, bumping it gently in the signal which Hiccup had long since come to understand meant ‘feed it to me’.

“Okay, okay,” he said, pulling the lid off to reveal a dark, herbal-smelling liquid with an oily look to it. “They didn’t say anything about  _ how _ to give it to you, so… bottoms up, I guess.” Toothless opened his jaw expectantly, angled slightly upwards, and Hiccup carefully poured the liquid into it. It seemed very little in that great pink mouth, slipping down with a smack of the tongue and a lick of the lips.

“Taste good, bud?”

Toothless licked his lips again, wiggling his hips, then nudged Hiccup himself. 

“Yeah yeah, we can get going,” he said, putting the little jar down on the ground where it could easily be seen from the hut, then climbing up onto the dragon’s back. A moment later, they were in the sky again, with the island dwindling into the great expanse of blue below them.

* * *

Hiccup poked the fire with a stick, its orange glow casting flickering shadows that chased one another across the dark walls of the cave, and the black bulk of the dragon who lay behind him, between the fire and the cave entrance. The evening’s fish dinner, courtesy of Toothless, had already been cooked and eaten, and the bones were popping in the embers. 

Toothless shifted, grumbling. He had been restless all that evening, ever since they’d put down here for the night. Truth be told, Hiccup was feeling a little uncomfortable as well, as though his flight-suit was a little too small for him - every little crease and buckle and little discomfort seemed magnified. Finally, the viking had enough.

“Hey, bud, would you mind doing me a favour?”

Toothless perked his head up, pupils dilated.

“I’m… kinda uncomfortable here. Would you mind, like, curling around me if I take my suit off, so I don’t freeze my toes tonight?”

The dragon gave a theatrically considering look, as if to say  _ Well I  _ could…

Hiccup sighed. “What do you want?”

Toothless raised a wing, exposing his chest and wiggling it for good measure. “Oh, al _ right _ ,” the viking said with a smile. “If you insist. Just give me a minute.” Dropping his poking-stick by the side of the fire, outside the ring of stones he’d built to keep the embers in, he climbed to his feet and began to peel himself out of the flight-suit, undoing one buckle after another. Toothless’ green eyes watched him intently, seeming to trace every inch of pale, freckled flesh exposed. He let out an odd, plaintive whine, drawing Hiccup’s attention. Suddenly aware of the intensity of that stare, and of the dragon’s keen intelligence, the viking was struck with the intimacy of the action - that he would strip down, without a care, in front of a being he knew was almost, if not as, smart as a human. A ferocious blush burst over his features, and he turned away. 

Toothless huffed, a breath of warm air over his bare back. His skin prickled, a wave of sensation washing against the skin. He shivered, not from cold, but from a less definable feeling. 

"Would you mind looking away?" Hiccup said. Toothless whuffled, giving him the you're-being-an-idiot eyes. The viking rolled his eyes and tried to push away the idea that he was giving his friend a strip-tease - and to ignore the tightness in his undergarments that suggested what he thought of that. Finally, he stood on his metal foot to pull the boot off the other, leaning against the dragon for balance. The floor was cold against his foot when he laid it down, but not as cold as he expected. Then again, Toothless had just been lying on it. 

The air trembled over his skin, a faint breeze from the entrance causing waves of goosebumps to tingle into existence. He wrapped his arms around himself, before Toothless’ wing reached up like a great black sail, blotting out stars and fire alike as it pulled him closer. 

Enclosed within the tent between the dragon’s side and wing, Hiccup began to warm up quickly, his brief shivers subsiding. Remembering what Toothless had asked, he shifted up towards the dragon’s head and began to rub and scratch at his chest in just the way that he liked. The viking could feel his powerful wing-muscles shifting under his hide, and was struck again by the intimacy of the act - Toothless, naked, and he nearly naked attending to his needs. 

_ Or wants, at least _ , Hiccup wryly reflected. 

Still, somehow the thought had never come into his mind just how… close the two of them were. Physically, of course, but more than that, just how  _ comfortable _ viking and dragon were in one another’s presence; enough that he felt safe as stone houses with nothing on, on his knees next to a dragon’s chest. And from Toothless’ point of view, there was a viking with easy access to his throat. The air almost seemed to burn in Hiccup’s lungs. The discomfort of the flight suit had faded away, leaving only a profound sensitivity, as though his whole body was alight with life.

Toothless gave a pleasured groan, which snapped Hiccup from his reverie. He realized abruptly that he’d been tending to the dragon for several minutes, but the time had just slipped by. 

“Okay, that’s enough bud,” he said. “Just lemme go get my bedroll.”

Toothless grumbled, and pulled his wing closer. 

“Come  _ on, _ Toothless. I can’t just sleep in the open.”

The dragon’s eyes were half-lidded, and his wing pulled in further, bumping into Hiccup’s back so that he fell forwards into the dragon’s side. His forepaws quickly fastened around the viking’s back, holding him to him. Hiccup pushed away, but there was no beating the dragon’s sheer musculature in comparison to his own. He sighed. “Okay. But if I lose a toe, it’s your fault.”

To be honest, it wasn’t that bad. With Toothless’ wings drawn around him, it was like sleeping in a tent with a pan of coals. He wouldn’t be cold, at least. Wriggling a little, Hiccup managed to find a spot where he could pillow his head on Toothless’ leg, facing in towards the dragon’s body. His nose was filled with the scent of the dragon’s scales, something between reptile and a warm stove.

Normally, such a position would have let Hiccup fall asleep easily. As a viking of Berk, he’d had to develop the ability to fall asleep quickly and wake up faster very young. This time, though, his mind and body wouldn’t let him. Every time he closed his eyes, half-formed images seemed to flash before them, images he refused to admit he’d considered before. His cock, which had been hard ever since he’d stripped off his irritating suit, just seemed to be  _ staying _ that way, which only added fuel to the fire of his wandering mind. Toothless shifting now and then didn’t help, either. 

Under normal circumstances, Hiccup would have just taken the time to ‘relieve’ himself, but when he was lying up against his dragon, who was still holding him gently in place? Not really an option. 

Time seemed to dissolve into a haze of heat, arousal and frustration as the viking lay there in the dark, praying that sleep would come soon. The images in his mind grew tantalizingly present, just real enough to have a taboo allure. He found himself imagining what might happen here, in the dark, alone with Toothless. What the dragon could do to him, if he wanted to. What he could do for Toothless - what he could show him.

Then he felt it.

It was the faintest touch at first, a brush of something a little damp and almost blisteringly hot against the bare flesh of his leg. That only made it more distinct, though, and he jerked away involuntarily. Toothless shifted, and Hiccup looked up to meet the dragon’s eyes, pupils blown wide. Then he looked down and, in the faint red radiance the embers cast beneath the curtain of his wings, saw what had brushed his leg.

It was startlingly red, almost purple, with a tapering head which flared out to a thick and bulbous shaft. The scant firelight glistened over slick ridges and soft-looking spines. It was unmistakably Toothless’ cock, over a foot long and at least as thick about as Hiccup’s wrist.

In any other circumstance, the viking would have jerked away. As it was, though, the heat of the draconic shaft against the flesh of his leg seemed almost intoxicating, wordlessly promising a kind of satisfaction he couldn’t name.

“S-so you’re, uh, a bit worked up too, bud?” Hiccup said, weakly. Toothless’ green eyes looked down at him, and he pushed his snout down to nuzzle his rider’s face. Hiccup leaned into the hot, dry snout, rubbing his cheek against the smooth scales. Then he felt something wet as Toothless’ tongue began to peek out from between his lips. He was about to say something - quite what he wasn’t sure - but the words were muffled to a groan as the twin tips of Toothless’ tongue slipped between Hiccup’s lips and into his mouth.

The kiss was wet and hot and dominating, the dragon plundering the human’s mouth ruthlessly as his enormous tongue pushed Hiccups’ out of the way and explored its interior. He had expected it to taste more fishy than anything (and raw fish was a taste he was familiar with;  _ thank you _ Toothless), but in fact the dragon’s thick saliva had a savour closer to some strange spice brought from the south by Trader Yohann or something. More of the tongue pushed in, filling his mouth to the brim. The human felt his hips begin to rock forwards uncontrollably, spreading a line of precum across Toothless’ stomach through his thin undergarments. Finally, as Hiccup began to feel his breath running short, the dragon pulled out of his mouth, licking up a line of drool which had run down his chin. 

Hiccup panted heavily, feeling utterly wrecked by Toothless’ ministrations. His body tingled with heat, and his cock was full and angry with desire, constrained by his underwear. He couldn’t stop rutting against his partner’s stomach. He didn’t  _ want _ to stop, no matter how taboo this might be.

Catching his breath, he looked up at the dragon in question. Toothless’ eyes were two emerald shining in the darkness, his pupils fluttering between the broad squares of affection and the tight slits of intent. Hiccup gulped as he sensed the dragon’s desire. Toothless met his gaze solidly, then his eyes flicked downwards as the dragon’s hips bucked as well, causing his engorged cock to rub against the Viking’s leg, spreading a trail of slick.

Hiccup knew exactly what his partner wanted.

“I-It won’t fit inside me,” he said, his voice unexpectedly hoarse. Toothless gobbled a reply, punctuating it with another thrust upwards. “B-but! I can...” He trailed off as he began to wriggle in the dragon’s grip. 

Abruptly, Toothless pulled his leg around Hiccup’s torso and rolled onto his back before releasing him, leaving the human lying atop the deep swell of his chest. In his new position, it was easier to accomplish his aim, squirming around until his direction was reversed, his legs falling to either side of the dragon’s broad neck and his head pointing towards that of Toothless’ member.

Up close, the draconic cock was all the more intimidating, an angry red-purple with a distinctly musky scent. As he reached his hands up - or down? - to touch it, he could feel its almost feverish heat even while his fingers still lingered in the air. His mouth was dry. He swallowed, and watched a beat of clear liquid form on the member’s pointed tip, glistening in the low light. 

He breathed, and touched it. 

That same warmth broke under his hands, and he found the member not only hot, but damp; slick as though it had just been covered with some kind of oil. Hiccup’s analytical side made a brief appearance, theorizing that the pouch in which is was stowed, just above the base of Toothless’ tail, kept it both warm and lubricated. The greater part of him, though, was caught in the grip of his lust, and drove him to run his fingers over it, testing and massaging it as best he could. The slickness let him work at it, his fingers sliding over the bumps and ridges and soft, blunt spines. He began to build a rhythm, reaching down, then pulling up, again and again. It jumped and twitched in his hands, leaking from its tip. 

Something wet and almost as hot brushed against his ass, making Hiccup yelp as he felt Toothless’ tongue - easily recognized from all the times that the dragon had licked his face or elsewhere - slide over his skin and soak the fabric of his underwear. “W-wait, bud!”

Toothless paused, but looking back down towards him the viking could see that that state of affairs wouldn’t last. His eyes were slitted with intensity. 

Removing his hands from the dragon’s cock, Hiccup reached downwards and quickly, if awkwardly, shimmied his way out of his underwear, tossing them away to land in a heap somewhere on the rock to his side. As soon as he was done, the dragon surged upwards, running his tongue over the smooth cleft between his cheeks. The viking let out a breathy sound as something ignited within him at the dragon’s touch and ministrations, a hunger somewhere around his belly, but lower.

He turned back to Toothless’ cock, wrapped his hands around it once more and began to work it once more. He felt its fever-heat between his palms as the dragon’s weeping precum wetted them, letting them slide over the ridges and spines. As he did so, wet sounds echoed through the cave from where Toothless licked all around his ass, hips and crotch, eliciting small moans and sounds from Hiccup when the probing tongue licked over his balls or hard shaft, or played with his rim. His hips rocked up and down, seeking friction for his aching cock, but the dragon’s forepaws reached to grasp him by the hips, holding him in place and making him obedient to Toothless’ whims for pleasure.

It wasn’t enough, though. The livid red of his friend’s inhuman member seemed to burn in Hiccup’s eyes, as if it could leave afterimages like a fire on a dark night. The clear liquid which spouted from its tip sparkled in the dim, flickering light.

He wanted to taste it.

He craned down towards it, but Toothless’ claws held him fast. “B-bud,” Hiccup said, the word turned to a stutter by the probing tips of the dragon’s tongue teasing at his entrance. Far away, some part of his mind whispered that he was on the verge of becoming  _ ergi _ , might have already crossed that boundary, but the fire inside him rose high. He looked back at Toothless, trying to put his desperation into his eyes. “I wanna s-suck you, please.”

The dragon pulled away from his ass for a moment, then flickered his ears. It took Hiccup a moment to recognize the signal they’d trained - ‘Hold on’. Instinctively, he obeyed, wrapping his hands around Toothless’ belly. In a whirl of motion, the dragon shifted, rolling over until he was standing over Hiccup. The viking had his back on the ground, the rock warm from where the dragon had laid on it, and was looking up at the dragon’s stomach, as well as the angry red cock that hung almost directly over his face. As he gathered himself from the sudden movement, it bobbed a little, sending a drop of hot precum to fall on his cheek. Toothless’ eyes hovered in the air above him, two green moons, each bisected by a chasm of black.

Hiccup could not hold back any longer.

He reached upwards, taking hold of the dragon’s member and pulling it down towards him. He guided the tip to his mouth, thanking the gods that the whole cock wasn’t as thick as the base. The tip was actually almost approaching pointed, and when it slipped between his lips he felt the salty-sweet-spiced taste explode over his tongue. Instinctively, the viking suckled on it, playing his lips around the tip and stretching them back over the head, his tongue teasing at the dragon’s slit, from whence the nectar he craved came. Even this little taste of Toothless sent shivers of pleasure down his body. 

The dragon bucked his hips forwards, just a little but enough to push the whole of the head between Hiccup’s lips. The size of it pushed his tongue against the base of his mouth, but he did his best to move around it, breathing through his nose. His hips began to involuntarily buck up into the air, his cock seeking stimulation it did not receive. Even so, droplets of precum leaked from the bobbing tip, falling on his belly.

Somewhere above him, Toothless made a noise that was not quite a purr or a growl, but something between the two. Hiccup took it as encouragement, moving his hands further up the dragon’s shaft to work it as he had been doing before, the slick of precum now joined by his own saliva. From his place beneath the dragon’s legs, Hiccup could see the muscles bunching and tensing as Toothless rocked back and forth less than an inch. That his friend - his love? What even were they now? - was still holding back for his sake both filled the viking up with warmth and dropped a lead weight of disappointment to his stomach. In his haze of lust, he wished he could do better, more, truly fulfil Toothless’ desires.

Almost as he thought this, the dragon bucked forwards a little further than before, and the viking felt the tip of the cock reach the top of his throat as his lips brushed against the first of the short, soft spines which lined the underside of the dragon’s manhood.  _ Dragonhood? _ some abstract part of him wondered. The rest of him, in a moment of insanity, lunged upwards, gagging around the dragon’s member until, a moment later, the tip pushed through, out of his mouth and into the channel of his throat proper.

Hiccup couldn’t breathe. His jaw was stretched as wide as it could go, the first spines hooking gently against the inside of his lips. He could feel the head in his throat, feel the stretch as it pushed it outwards, moulding it to its shape. He was sure that if he released Toothless’ cock and reached down to feel his throat, he would feel the bulge there. But the thought of relinquishing the dragon’s member was as far from his mind as Berk from Rome. If anything, he wanted more, frantically pumping the irregular shaft, only letting Toothless withdraw his head back into his mouth on the promise that it would gently but firmly, implacably be replaced.

As the dragon began to start up a real rhythm, Hiccup felt his concept of time begin to slip and slither away from him. Perhaps it was the lack of breath, only stolen when Toothless had pulled further out, perhaps it was some quality of dragons’ precum, or perhaps his lust and desires was simply so intense - and Hiccup could not help but consider the last, given how quickly he had given in to servicing his friend’s, his  _ dragon’s _ manhood. Whatever the reason, the viking felt almost as though he were drifting outside of his body, even as waves of heat and lust flowed through him, he felt every strain and ache of his throat and tasted every drop of the dragon’s pre - what was left in his mouth, at least. He was capable of nothing but sensation, able to do nothing but worship Toothless’ cock like it was his very god.

Suddenly, the dragon’s hips snapped forwards, a sudden note of pain mingling with the overwhelming symphony of pleasure, but sufficient to pull him from his drifting state. Again, and then a third time the dragon’s cock plunged in, stretching Hiccup’s throat to its limit. For a moment it lingered there, then pulsed, and then Hiccup felt a flood of heat inside flowing down to his stomach, like he’d just taken a gulp of hot soup.

Toothless was cumming.

The dragon’s seed came in waves, pulsing tangibly through his cock to deposit in Hiccup’s throat. With each pulse, the dragon pulled a little further out, until finally one broke in the viking’s mouth itself. He had to swallow quickly, barely getting to taste its sweet-salt-spice before receiving a second surge. He swallowed again and again, but Toothless’ load seemed unending, until drops were leaking out of the viking’s mouth and running down his face.

Finally, the dragon pulled out fully. His cock jumped in the air, spraying a rope of thick white over Hiccup’s face and up over his torso. It was just as hot as the loads inside, and the viking felt as if he was benign warmed from within and without. Two more followed, each weaker than the last, until finally the climax seemed to come to an end, sluggish droplets of cum leaking from the dragon’s tip and messing up Hiccup’s hair.

The viking couldn’t bring himself to mind. He felt exhausted, fucked-out, and his eyes were drifting closed. His cock was still hard, still weeping precum, but he couldn’t muster the energy to do anything about it. He was vaguely conscious of Toothless moving above him, then his body shifting as he was gathered into the curl of the dragon’s body, but before a minute had passed, Hiccup had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Note:** _Ergi_ , literally ‘unmanly man’, is a concept related to (what we think was) the Viking conception of homosexuality. In short, among the activities that could get you labled _ergi_ was acting as the bottom or more generally the submissive partner in sex with another man, which was a stigmatized position, while topping wasn’t stigmatized so far as we can tell.

A _volva_ was a sorceress or seeress. I’m interpreting the term a little loosely - but then Loki isn’t really one for definitions.


End file.
